


Right on time

by Fuchsschatten



Category: Supernatural, TiMER (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsschatten/pseuds/Fuchsschatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you could just with the look at your wrist say when you'll meet your soulmate? Would you even want to know? What if it doesn't work out the way you wanted to? What if..Dean can't help but wonder about these questions when he get's his TiMER. That little ticking clock is supposed to tell him with whom to live the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3 This is my very first Destiel story so I'm very excited to see what you guys thing about it ^-^  
> I had this story beta read by my sister: rainbowfight.tumblr.com  
> It plays in the universe from the Movie TiMER (which is awesome) but you don't have to have seen the movie to read this because the story isn't really related to the movie :)
> 
> Have fun reading it and leave me a comment or write me on my tumblr to tell me what you think about it :D (fuchsschatten.tumblr.com)

When Dean got his TiMER on the night he turned 17 he was pretty excited. Who wouldn't be though? He was about to see how long it would take him to meet the freakin' love of his life.

His, so called, soulmate.

Dean's parents got together without the help of such a TiMER and they were happy, so at first he couldn't quite understand why he was supposed to get one.

But it turned out that these alarm clocks were getting more and more popular and he didn't want to be the only one not getting one. And, even though he didn't say it, he believed that this little timer could really manage to get him the perfect girl.

So when the clock hit midnight he and his parents looked at his wrist expectantly and waited for the time to turn up.

They weren't nervous at first, cause it was normal to take a few minutes, but after 10 minutes had passed by without Dean's clock showing any number at all, he clutched his wrist to his chest.

„..Why isn't it showing anything?“ he managed to ask the doctor who gave him the TiMER clearing his throat after the words were out.

The doctor, who was a close family friend called Bobby Singer, scratched his neck.  
„Well, boy...that's a good question.. I haven't seen something like that often yet..“ he admitted and looked a bit worried to Dean's parents.

„So, Bobby, do you know what it's supposed to mean?“ Mary asked calmly while putting an arm around Deans shoulder.

„As far as I know it could mean two totally different things...The good one would be that for whatever reason, Deans soulmate doesn't have a clock yet...that wouldn't be so bad, we can still hope that he gets one soon but if it's the second reason....“

He looked forth and back between Mary, John and Dean being clearly uncomfortable.

„I'm really sorry, but if it's not the first case,than it means your soulmate died before you could meet him..“

 

Dean just sat there. Dumbstruck. He couldn't quite get his head around the fact that he just heard.  
He excused himself and went to his room.  
„..Wow...just when I start getting okay with the feeling that there is someone meant especially for me I get told that this person is probably dead and I'm supposed or even destined to be alone forever or what?!“ he thought to himself.

The next few days were hard on them all. Deans parents tried their best to cheer him up. Telling him that maybe his person just wasn't in the right age yet and he shouldn't worry too much about it.

But he didn't care about it anymore. Well, actually he did, but he decided to shove it all away.  
So what if there's never going to be a person that wants to stay with him for longer than one night?!  
All that timer crap has been made-believe anyways, he figured or at least said that he thought so all along.

His little brother had a better start all together and that didn't make Dean feel any better.  
Sammy had a TiMER that worked perfectly. And the lucky duck didn't even have to wait that long.   
Only a few years till he entered Law school where he met his soulmate.   
Her name was Jessica and she was a pretty blonde student at Sam's school.

Dean felt happy for the two of them, he really did, but he couldn't help but think about his own unmoving timer.

If it worked so good with so many people from his work and Sam's school, why didn't it work for him? Was he really not meant to ever get someone? Didn't he deserve to be loved,too?

He got that he wasn't something special. He finished school with only average marks and wasn't as clever as his little brother, but wasn't the whole love business supposed to work for everyone despite their shitty personality?

It wasn't until Dean turned 24 that something changed.  
He awoke in the middle of the night, wondering what the hell could have woken him, since he was alone in his small apartment on top of Bobby’s hobby mechanic station.

He almost chocked on his own breaths as he saw that his wrist was glowing. Not strong, but he could see that it was changing.  
Slowly, it began to count upwards. At first it was a row of zeros but when it stopped shortly, it showed 2 days 2 hours 1 minute and 8 seconds 

Dean blinked at his wrist. He couldn't believe his eyes and was sure that it was just a dream but after he turned on the lights and sat down in the kitchen watching the time tick away slowly he allowed himself to feel excited.

How did this happen? Why so late? Was this just a disfunction or has there really been a soulmate found for him? 

Quickly he thought about the worst case scenarios.

First possibility: His soulmate just turned 17 and thus just got their timer 

that would totally ruin the possible relationship with them, cause there was no way Dean would date someone so young, they probably wouldn't fit together at all.

Second possibility: For whatever reason his person hasn't got a timer and suddenly changed their mind. That would be kinda okay.

Third possibility Dean managed to think about was, that his soulmate has been sick or something and the timer didn't work correctly.

He let out a low sigh. There was no way he could fall asleep again this night.  
Dean decided to grab some beer and ice-cream before going to bed again.

He watched his TiMER counting down till it read 1 day 23 hours 10 minutes and 2 seconds  
After that he slipped into a deep sleep and when he awoke he could only remember the color blue from his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

He yawned and took a shower before eating breakfast and calling Sam.  
Of course he had to tell his little brother first. After his parents both died in a car accident he didn't have anyone closer to him than Sammy.

Of course Bobby became somewhat of a father to him, but he could still tell him after he found out if his timer really was correctly working. No need in getting him excited over nothing and his good friend Benny would be the third person he would tell later but besides that he didn't think that anyone really needed to know.

That day he didn't really get anything done. 

When he wanted to read he soon noticed that he was too nervous to concentrate and so he only worked a bit on some of the cars that were standing around downstairs and besides that only cleaned his apartment up a bit.

When he finally went to bed all he could think about was: Tomorrow was the day he would meet his person.  
Dean still wasn't so sure if he actually deserved one, cause he didn't think of himself as interesting or even less of beautiful and admirable.  
But he decided that he at least wanted to meet the person so he could see what's going to develop after that fateful meeting.

Dean wondered if the meeting would be cliché like in the big movies or if he wouldn't even notice that it was happening till the melody of his timer starts.  
Also he found himself questioning what would happen if he only stayed in his apartment till the clock ticked out. Would it even tick out or would it pause till he met his person?  
He wasn't completely sure, but he came to the conclusion that the timer would probably start counting up again till their next meeting could be timed or something like that.

He wouldn't let that happen though, not taking any chances, so he dressed up a bit, which meant grabbing a dark green shirt that was supposed to fit his eyes, at least that was what the shoplady had said and putting on clean jeans before grabbing the car keys for his 67 Chevy Impala and leaving his apartment.

At first he just drove around town a bit but then he parked his car and decided it would be more likely to be a good meeting if he wasn't just driving by staring at every passenger like a creep.  
But where to go? To the park or to the bookstore? Or maybe just a random cafe to make sure it wouldn't get awkward?

Scratch that last sentence, it was probably going to be awkward either way.  
Dean thought shortly about it and then decided to go for the bookstore. If nothing was going to happen there he could still go to the other places afterwards. Maybe he could do that with his partner already?

In all the overrated thinking he completely forgot looking at his wrist at all so he didn't even knew how much longer it was. It was better that way, so he at least couldn't stress too much about it.  
Dean took a deep breath before leaving his car and opening the door of the bookstore.

At first the store looked totally empty but after he started browsing a few shelves he noticed that there were in fact a few people quietly flicking through books.  
When he looked for a store manager he noticed that there wasn't anyone on the check-out. 

„Huh...strange..“ he thought for a second before mentally shrugging it off as none of his business and continuing browsing.  
Dean wasn't even much of a reader, but now and then it was nice having a book at hand if he suddenly wanted to.

Then some things happened all at once.

Dean felt a tap to the shoulder and heard a raspy voice next to his ear saying: „That one is a good choice“ and a hand coming into his sight pointing to the book he was holding.  
Just as he turned and was about to say „Dude,personal space?!“ he looked into the bluest eyes he's ever seen and stopped midsentence. At the same time as he turned and his mind had gone blank he heard a annoying melody that started alone and soon was met by another piece of melody that fit perfectly together.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was feeling irritated and wondered why someone would pick that kind of melody as ringtone, when he noticed the slightly shocked face of the stranger that just talked to him and he then noticed that it was his timer that started the melody and the second part was coming from that man with a trench coat, dark hair and bright blue eyes.

For a second that felt like at least 3minutes Dean couldn't help but just stare with an open mouth at the man in front of him.  
Then he quickly closed his mouth and tried a smile.   
„Uh..so..we're soulmates or something?“ he finally managed to say quietly and in a kinda joking tone to break the ice.

„Well, yes, I do think that is what this tune means“ the slightly smaller man answered and touched his wrist nervously, which finally stopped both of the tunes.  
„I'm Castiel“ he then added after looking up from his timer again.

„Nice to meet you, Cas! I'm Dean“ he continued the introduction and placed the book back into the shelf.  
„So, uhm, do you wanna go to the park or something? To talk?“ Dean suggested scratching the back of his head a bit uneasy.

He hadn't really thought about this meeting enough. It didn't really matter to him if it was a guy or a girl, he was okay with both genders, but he now wished he would have thought about the situation at all, like what to talk about and how to react correctly. He felt like an idiot for not preparing at all.

Castiel smiled a little at him before responding.  
„Yes, that is a good idea. The park a few blocks away is beautiful.“  
Dean nodded, more to himself than to the other man, and went back to his car. Not without making sure that Cas was following him though.

„I thought we drive with my car, if that's okay for you?“ he asked a bit unsure while caressing the Impala.  
Castiel tilted his head a bit. „Of course, Dean. I don't have a car anyways and if we want to visit the park to walk then it would be a little bit annoying to walk there just to walk more, don't you think?“

Dean couldn't agree more. When they finally arrived at the park and went for a walk he just had to ask the inevitable: „Well, if we're soulmates..how come my timer didn't ever work till a few days ago? Was somethin' wrong with yours?“  
Castiel gave a half smile before answering. „You see, I didn't have a timer at all till then. I was born into a very religious family, hence I have the name of the Angel of Thursday and my siblings are all named after angels too. Anyways, my parents didn't believe that this new technology was right so they forbid us all to get one. My sister Anna moved out as soon as she could and when she came over to my house she was excited to tell me that she got a timer as soon as she got settled in and found her soulmate soon after and they had quite the chemistry right from the start and she was so happy that she somehow talked me into getting one too.“

Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and nodded understanding before grinning at Cas. „Wow, Anna sounds like quite the gal! Do you have a lot of contact with your siblings?“

The other man shook his head. „No, they mostly agree with the opinions from my parents. I do meet Gabriel and Balthazar quite often though and Anna stops by occasionally if she has the time so I'm alright. When I left home it seemed though at first not too see them all anymore, but now I realized that I didn't get along with them before that good anyways so I made up my mind about it.  
What about you? You say your timer didn't work because I didn't have one?“

„Yeah, I got one when I was seventeen, cause my parents were totally into that kinda stuff and they wanted me to try it. It sounded promising so I didn't have to be convinced. It was quite a disappointment when it turned out not to work to be honest. Especially when my little brother Sam got his timer and met his soulmate a few days after. I thought it was just not meant to be, like, I didn't have or deserve a soulmate or somethin'. I don't know“ he let that sentence fade out and scratched his neck unsure.

„I'm sorry that you had to feel that way all this time wondering just because I didn't have one“ Cas replied after a short silence and he sounded so honest that it made Deans heart miss a beat.  
„Yeah,whatever. It's not that big of a deal anymore,right? With me meeting you and stuff.  
I can tell you, I almost had a heart attack when I wake up in the middle of the night and that damn thing is suddenly moving.“ he laughs at the thought of his perplex reaction.

Even though that night had one been two days ago he felt like it had been ages till now.  
He spent the rest of the day talking with Cas, eventually stopping by a diner to eat.  
After that he drove Castiel home.   
„It, uh, was a nice day, Cas.“  
„Yes, I think so too“ Castiel smiled fumbling with the end of his trench coat.  
„So, I don't know, do you want to meet again? I'm not really sure how this works with us being soulmates and stuff. I mean, I really like you and it was a great day, but are we just together now and get to know each other after that or do we first meet a few times to make sure we can really work this out or-“ 

Before Dean could ramble even more he felt Castiels warm and soft lips on his in a shy kiss.  
Dean was kind of dumbstruck when the kiss ended and grinned like a fool at Cas.  
„Well,that settles my questions I think“ he mumbled before grabbing the collar of the trench coat and kissing Castiel once again.  
„See ya on Saturday! We can make a barbecue so you can meet Sam if that's okay with you? You can bring Anna, too, if you want.“

Castiel smiled and agreed before saying goodbye.


End file.
